


You're Not Alone

by usapegasis



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Amanda's a bitch, Holly Philips AU, M/M, Trikey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usapegasis/pseuds/usapegasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there was another option for the ending, like Michael risking his life for Trevor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gunshot

**Author's Note:**

> this story is going to be remade into something better, but with the same concept of ending D.

"MICHAEL" Trevor screamed. In front of him were Michael and Franklin. Franklin was holding the gun nervously not sure if he should shoot. Michael looks Trevor up and down, feeling his stomach drop to the floor.

"JUDAS, I THOUGHT THERE WAS ONE OF HIM BUT IM SEEING TWO."

Michael was starting to feel the guilt pool.

"JUST TAKE THE FUCKING SHOT"

Franklin had to do it.He had no choice. BOOM. A gunshot was heard and a body collapsed to the floor.

Franklin saw who fell and left the sight as fast as he could.


	2. Trevor's Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor's a little upset about the incident.

"Michael!" Trevor exclaimed. "You're going to be okay Mikey." 

"Trev..." " I'm sorry Trevor." Michael said before he coughed up blood.

Trevor dragged Michael to Michael's car, since Trevor's was covered in gasoline, and made their way to the nearest hospital.  
\-------------------------------------------

Trevor took a cab back to Sandy Shores. He barged into his house and started crying. Ron heard and came in to check on Trevor ( and to make sure that he didn't overdose).

"Trevor... are you okay?"

"Get thE FUCK OUT RON!"

"But Trevor, do you need someone to talk to?"

"Fine get the fuck over here."

Ron then sat down beside Trevor. 

"Is it about Michael again?"

"Michael is about to fucking die."

"Oh... Well then move on..."

"ITS ALL MY FAULT. I FUCKING ALMOST MADE HIM DIE. I ALMOST KILLED MICHAEL." Trevor says while crying. 

"Well, you can hope he feels better."

"Get the fuck out Ron RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"

Ron scurried away as Trevor laid down, trying to forget what happened.


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets out of the hospital. Beware of a corny ending.

Michael was kicked out of the hospital and onto the streets in only a matter of days. He wanted a cab ride but he had no credit card, no cash, no nothing. He heard a sudden bing on his phone to see a text from Amanda.

 

Dear Michael,   
I can't believe you! Risking your life for a trash rat? Unbelievable! So if you get this just know a few things:  
1\. I took all of your money  
2\. I'm taking the kids, the mansion, and the car.  
3\. Go with your new BOYFRIEND Trevor!

Fuck you Michael!  
-Amanda

Michael signed and only knew one number he could call... Trevor's.  
\-------------------------------------------

Trevor heard his phone ring. He gets up to see who called him. Trevor drops the phone in shock.

"Michael..."

Trevor calls a cab to the hospital to take Michael to Sandy Shores.  
\-------------------------------------------

Michael steps out of the cab and knocks on Trevor's door. 

"T" *knock knock* "Open up Trev."  
Immediately Trevor opens the door and brings Michael into a warm embrace.

"Mikey boy!" "So great to see you!"

"Not as great as I planned T." 

"What's wrong Mikey? Your stripper wife finally left ya?"

"Actually, yes she did."

"Wait WHAT?"

"She left me with nothing. I'm alone now Trev." Michael looks down at his feet, sadly.

"Mikey" Trevor said calmly.

"You're not alone."

Michael looks up at Trevor. "What do you mean Trev?"

"You have me. I love you Mikey. I'll help you out. Give me a chance?"

Michael stared at Trevor for a moment. Then said, "I'll give you a the chances you need. I love you too Trevor."

Then they got married, moved in together, and adopted a kid, Holly Philips.


	4. Epilogue

Franklin pulls up to Trevor's trailer with a bouquet of flowers in hand. He knocks on the door to see a guy that looks like Michael holding a baby and a spatula.

"Franklin?"

"Michael? You're alive?"

"Kid? What are you doing here?"

"I came to help with Trevor's grief. I'm guessing that fool doesn't need it no more."

"You're damn right I don't! I got my happiness here with me!" Trevor says, then kisses Michael on the cheek.

"Aight, but what's with the baby?"

"Oh. This is Holly. I guess she is kind of your baby sister." said Michael.

"YEA BECAUSE WE'RE YOUR DADS!" Trevor exclaimed and starting laughing hysterically. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I needed to do a writing assignment for my English class so here. I did trikey. I got an A.


End file.
